


Miss Fisher and the Year of Quotes

by whopooh



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, MFMM Year of Quotes, Meta, fanfic analysis, fic analysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopooh/pseuds/whopooh
Summary: A year of quotes with Miss Fisher - e e cummings and love are just the start!This is a non-fiction fanwork, where I discuss the fics written to the MFMM Year of Quotes. The overviews mention all fics that are published within the challenge - and the challenge is open for anyone who wishes to join, no restrictions! Hope you enjoy - and that this might inspire to some sleuthing among the fanfics! (and maybe some writing too)Now updated with March's overview!And the April challenge is "Journeys" - checkthis post outfor more about the prompt quotes!





	1. January Quote challenge: e.e. cummings

The Miss Fisher Year of Quotes has started, and it started with a bang! 

The idea with the challenge is that we every month are given three quotes that are either thematically or authorially linked, and the writers write from either one of them (or, in case of strong dedication, two or perhaps all).

The January prompt was three passages from the poet e e cummings, and they can be [read in full here](https://missfisherchallenges.tumblr.com/post/169185754574/mfmm-year-of-quotes-january-challenge) – I’ll call them 1) ‘I Like My Body’, 2) ‘Whenever you think’, and 3) ‘Your Little Voice’. They’re very poetic quotes, which also shows in many of the fics they’ve spurred. I am impressed with the outcome – both because they are not very easy prompts, and because despite the sensuality and intimacy of his quotes, they still also produced quite a lot of fics that weren’t about Phryne and Jack. Also, more people have joined in to the challenge, which is absolutely wonderful – welcome!

_(I had first decided to not do monthly overviews for 2018, since they took a bit too much time for me in the end of last year. But, I have decided to try it, after all, although to keep them shorter. That is, I’ll do the overview and structuring, but I won’t go as much in depth into the fics. I really loved doing it, but it’s too time-consuming. Sorry about that!)_

First is the odd fic out, whose connection to cummings is only silly. It’s whopooh's [”A Love Story to the Letter”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13234164), that from the name “e e” associated to lipograms, which is a kind of both very constructed and constricted fics that choose to not use one of the letters in the alphabet. This one attempted to write about Miss Fisher without the letter “e”, at least until the mystery of the missing letter could be solved. 

Second, there is a lovely anti-quote fic, satin-swallow, [“We Are No Longer Quite Ourselves”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13416747), which uses ‘Whenever you think’ to talk against it, giving us four characters thinking, believing, knowing, and feeling, and the fic argues for not putting one thing above the others.

A deep look at the same quote, ‘Whenever you think’, is also provided by JustMyType, who in [“Nobody-But-Himself”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13485438/chapters/30922509) dives into Jack’s development over time. We get to see Jack as a very young policeman, and his relationship to Rosie starting to grow, and from that “thinking” phase going on through his life with believing, knowing, and finally feeling and being truly himself.

***

Then we have the group of fics that focus on affinity, love, and connection – but primarily about other characters than Phryne and Jack, which is super lovely. This kind of fic tend to receive less love on AO3, but they are definitely worth a read.

Quailitea’s [“Over the Wires”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13268838) focuses on Dot from the prompt of ‘Your little voice’, and it’s in such a sweet and innovative way. In S_Winter_Fitzgerald’s [“dear girl”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13407924), the little voice is Janey’s, and Phryne hears it in her dream. It’s a lovely exploration of loss, but also acceptance and love. The relation between Phryne and Janey with regard to the same quote is also the topic of 912luvjaxlean’s poetic [“Your Little Voice”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13534566). 

whopooh’s [“The Moment You Feel”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13343829), uses ‘Whenever you think’ for Mac, giving a short intro and retrospection into her life through the lense of thinking and science versus feeling and love. geenee27’s [“The Way To Treat A Lady”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13382346) uses the same quote, but for the lovely Elsie, giving us the story of her first time meeting Jack, in a beautiful scene from his early days as a policeman.

***

The largest group, which is not surprising of course, consists of stories about Phryne’s and Jack’s relationship. The large theme is love, connection, and sensuality. Many have used the ‘I like my body’ quote, and the way it shows the speaker seeing his or her own body in a complately new light because of it being with “your body”. It pleases me so much to find that the quotes are used in so many different ways – some not making the quote a part of the story, others using phrases from it as the characters’ words or thoughts, and others still making the phrases show up as overt poetry quotes. The mix is lovely, as is the sensuality that goes through the fics of this month.

aurora-australis, [“Grappled Souls”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13393086) is a reunion fic that cleverly uses ‘Your little voice’ only as inspiration, not quoting it. The theme is that Jack have a small voice as an inner ‘consciousnesses’, making him do things he otherwise maybe wouldn’t, and it turns out that it’s not just any voice. When Phryne finally is back from England, she is intrigued by how Jack doesn’t seem to have missed her as much as he ought to have done. Also Fire_Sign’s [“Sensations”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13427244) does not de facto use the quote, but rather embodies the sensuousness of a poem like ‘I like my body’. The fic gives us the sensuousness of Phryne’s perspective, waiting for Jack to come to London, and then when he’s finally there and she gets to touch him.

912luvjaxlean gives us in [“My Strong Walls”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13522332) a very short prose poem, where Jack contemplates how Phryne managed to get inside his defences, using fragments of ‘I like your body’. And in [“Big Love Crumbs”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13509366), 912luvjaxlean (who actually did a triple and write for all the quotes – well done!) takes a phrase from ‘I like your body’ and expands it from Phryne’s perspective, turning it into a domestic scene where Jack (with ginger snaps) manages to spread love crumbs in her bed, that give a completely different texture to her sheets, and from that into a declaration of love. 

In DeVereWinterton, [“Coming home”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13288134), ‘I like my body’ is paraphrased, and phrases mixed in into the story that gives us Phryne’s thoughts on her and Jack’s first time, so it’s she who is the “I” liking her body. The same quote is the prompt for reindeerjumper’s [“again and again and again”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13306014), but from the other perspective – here the “I” is Jack. The quote is also used in the dialogue, as part of what Jack says. Inzannatea writes in [“No Taste For Accounting”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13279830) a fic that is primarily about accounting, and sensual distractions when a poor girl is simply trying to ger her accounting done – but Jack has also just been reading poetry, and so uses e e cummings’ phrases to Phryne while seducing her.

In CollingwoodGirl’s [“just You, and I”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13383735/chapters/30655113), the quote of ‘I like your body’ is physically there, in a book, and Phryne tries to make Jack read it. It’s an intensely sexual moment, Phryne being turned on by his voice as he reads, but then Jack hesitates – because he finds the poem too intimate, a love letter, and he questions if the poet really ought to have shared it. Phryne, instead, challenges him to write his own love letter. 

Also in sarahtoo’s [“Up to Chance”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13418712/chapters/30748503), the poem is read aloud, and Phryne is profoundly affected by it. This is also the start of a cool and daring project, where sarahtoo will try to capture all the monthly prompts in the same fic over the year. The set-up is therefore longer-term: Phryne is away in northern Victoria for a case and speaks to Jack on the phone, and he recites 'I like my body’ that made him think about her. Phryne promises in the end to go to the library to find something that she can read for him, for the next day.

Like sarahtoo, also loopyhoopyfrood decided to do a long-term project: a poem for every monthly quote, collected in their [“Year of Quotes Poetry Collection”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13449966/chapters/30828486). This fandom surely isn’t afraid of challenges! For January, this means that a modernist like e. e. cummings, seen through the lense of characters from a TV show in the 2010′s, results in a sonnet! I find this very cool. This is an awesome challenge, and the result for this specific quote (’I like my body’) is lovely, as the sonnet focuses on two kinds of caresses and touches, of love and lust respectively, between Phryne and Jack.

I’ll end with two fics that are perhaps a bit reluctant in relation to the quotes – both adverbally and missingmissfisher had some trouble with them and dug deeper to find the context around them. They found a continuation that focuses on never stopping to fight to be yourself, and not allowing others to try to make you “everybody else”. From this adverbally in [“And Never Stop Fighting”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMJan2018/works/13522074) created a lovely in-canon moment between Phryne and Jack after her birthday party in the end of season one, giving both a character study of Phryne and a glimps of intimacy between the two of them long before they actually are in a relationship. missingmissfisher is in [“Under all silences”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13535508/chapters/31053249) offering a story with a slight canon-divergence between the two last episodes of season one, and it’s only just started so we will see where it leads and how it makes use of the January quotes!

The full collection, which most fics have been entered into, is [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FMFMMJan2018%2Fworks&t=YTVhYWQ5MGYxYzMxMjgwOGY4Yjk0YTM4OWUxMTZlYjJiZDAzMDRkZCxaN1Z1bFVTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A81qpzithu-WimHO7F2t6EQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwhopooh.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170381607878%2Fmiss-fisher-year-of-quotes-january-challenge&m=1). 

Thanks to everyone who partook in this challenge and gave us such lovely fics! And thank you Fire_Sign for doing the MFMM Year of Quotes! Also, February’s challenge is declared, and it will be quotes on the theme of love.


	2. Miss Fisher’s February Quote challenge: Love

I can hardly believe it, but another month has passed, and with that another monthly challenge! February had the theme of love, and there were three quotes to the theme:

> 1\. “I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me naïve or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman.” – _Anaïs Nin_  
>  2\. “I’m not used to being loved. I wouldn’t know what to do.” — _F. Scott Fitzgerald_  
>  3\. “There are as many forms of love as there are moments in time.” ― _Jane Austen_

This challenge was a bit difficult – maybe because love has already been a theme of so much fic. In the end, though, we have been gifted a considerable amount of lovely fic. There even was a cluster of fic about Jane, which makes me very happy!

***

First, the quote from Anaïs Nin, which is a stunning quote and fits Phryne to a tee. To this quote longlineoftvdetectives wrote [“To Soar”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMFeb2018/works/13644207), a lovely story of Jack coming after Phryne to Darwin, which means they are able to have a rendezvous before she truly sets off for England. The way Phryne stands watching as he flies away (back home) in the end gives the story such a wonderful symmetry.

Fire_Sign’s [“With A Deeper Instinct”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMFeb2018/works/13612209) provided a wonderful interpretation of the quote, through a fic where Jack comes after Phryne to England, but in such a specific way they actually meet in one of her friend’s estate while he is undercover. The way they have to keep up pretence, and the way he gives her a puzzle to work out, is glorious. He really is the man who does not doubt her courage or her toughness, which makes her truly love him. This is a lovely story in itself, but not only that – it actually also spurred no more than two more fic! deedeeinfj decided the fic ended far too early and expanded on it with a lovely continuation of what happens after Phryne has managed to detect which room is Jack’s, in her [“No Unreasonable Offer Refused”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13614843). Then Sarahtoo in her turn found that deedeeinfj‘s fic also needed an expansion, and wrote [“Complicit”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622790) about what happens further on. This kind of fic chain is such an incredible treat!

In response to the Fitzgerald quote, geenee27 in [“Courage To Continue”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMFeb2018/works/13828539) wrote a story fully set within canon, giving us Jack’s point-of-view of the day for Guy’s engagement party. It’s a hellish day for him, first going through the divorce and then showing up at the party with everything that happens there, and his introspection and the way it resonates with the quote is lovely.

***

Sometimes, it’s not unanimously only one quote that fits the stories, and this month this has been a clear tendency, that both the Fitzgerald quote and the Austen quote are relevant at the same time.

DeVereWinterton’s [“Perfection”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMFeb2018/works/13615734) puts the Fitzgerald quote in relation to Phryne, who is not a stranger to love but to “being loved in that sense”. She is in London, and we follow her as she remembers all the almost-kisses between her and Jack, before it’s time to pick him up at the dock. propangel also expands on that quote, when she in [“Love Changes Everything”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMFeb2018/works/13555263) muses about the power of love and how it affects Phryne and Jack as they softly take care of each other after a tough day, an intimacy and care that is still a new thing for Phryne.

In 912luvjaxlean’s [“If I said”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMM2018/works/13812015), both the Austen and the Fitzgerald quote are used, together with several quotes from the show, in a kind of lyrical prose piece written from Jack’s point of view. He is considering his relationship to Phryne, and the details and contradiction of it. It’s both serious and fun, with a lot of energy, associations, humour, and double-guessing statements, and I can’t really explain the style, so I’ll quote it: "If I said, the sky was grey, overcast and dreary. She’d insist it was azure blue with the mist clearing. Because an old friend was an expert on clouds. As well as being a pilot. (Or was that a flying kangaroo?) She was fraternizing with a suspect. She’d call me too serious, a stuffed shirt. As well as being old before my time. (Or was that repressed?)"

Then we have two predominantly humorous pieces that also uses both quotes. First 912luvjaxlean’s [“Heavy Petting”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13823790) where the interruption to Phryne’s and Jack’s amorous attempts is not Aunt P or anyone of our known friends, but Jack’s menace of a cat. The cat causes much trouble and misunderstandings between them, and the fic is kind of a farce. In whopooh’s [“How ardently I love you,”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMFeb2018/works/13714218) the humour is equally in focus – here Jack has has decided he needs to show more initiative towards Phryne, since they’ve been together for all of 96 hours; he fails rather spectacularly. The aim of the fic was to make them fall off the bed while snogging, in response to a gif.

Inzannatea made for the challenge a fanvid for the song [“Careless Whisper”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13832403) that takes as its departure the Fitzgerald quote, and combines the theme of love with angsty moments from the show, in the spirit of the song lyrics.

In adverbally’s [“Look Not with the Eyes”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13762338/chapters/31629624), the starting point is the Austen quote, and in short drabbles she aims to capture Phryne’s character with respect to different types of love; so far the first chapter with two types has been published. Those are “Philautia, or love of the self” and “Agape, or love for everyone”, lovingly explored through Jack’s perspective on and understanding of her. I’m really looking forward to the four types that are still left to be posted!

***

This far into the post, we have made it to the Jane theme!

From the Austen quote “There are as many forms of love as there are moments in time,” aurora_australis in [“In Time with Miss Jane”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMFeb2018/works/13710201) explores six expressions of love that Jane receives over time from people around her – from Jack, Dot, Mac, Bert, her mother Anna, and finally Aunt P. It’s intensely lovingly written, and these expressions of love differs between the characters and speaks volumes about them and their specific relationship to the young girl.

S_Winter_Fitzgerald in [“How I Got Here”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13782303/chapters/31680660) associates from the Fitzgerald quote, “I’m not used to being loved. I wouldn’t know what to do,” and writes Jane’s moving story before she meets Phryne – living with her mother, losing her mother as Anna is committed to an asylum, and being forced to work for Mr Merten – exploring the hardship and the angst of that life. We also get to follow how Phryne enters Jane’s life and changes it so radically; the fic also gives a happy ending for Anna Ross. Jane’s story from before Phryne, and how Phryne changes her life, is also captured in beautiful drabble form by QuailiTea in [“Strange Luxury”](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMFeb2018/works/13757898).

I will end with two fics that I think I might end every roundup with this year: those where the writers have decided to write one chapter for every monthly quote challenge. For this month, both are addressing the concept of love rather than using a specific quote. loopyhoopyfrood writes in [“Year of Quotes Poetry Collection”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13449966/chapters/30828486) a lovely poem about love and starts with the line “You are not a telescope,” to then twist and turn the concept of seeing and seeing the other.

Sarahtoo’s [“Up To Chance”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13418712/chapters/30748503) takes with this second chapter a true turn into case fic, as there is a murder – at least possibly, since it seems to be covered up as a suicide rather than a real suicide – where Phryne is. The suicide note speaks of love, and as Phryne works she hears Jack’s voice in her head and sees his amused face for her inner eye as she claims to be a ‘special constable’ to gain access to the crime scene. Even if he’s not there, he’s still her sounding board, which is a lovely way to depict the theme of love.

That’s all for February [(the collection is here, although many of the fics aren't in it)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMFeb2018/works) . March’s challenge is already posted, and the theme is [L.M. Montgomery](https://missfisherchallenges.tumblr.com/post/171411314860/mfmm-year-of-quotes-march-challenge)! Happy writing and reading!


	3. MFMM March quote – L.M. Montgomery

L.M. Montgomery is an author close to _many_ of our hearts, so it’s definitely not strange that one of the months in the Year of Quotes would be about her, since the quotes were drawn from the fandom’s suggestions. It also seems she is very good at making people write!

The quotes about Anne Shirley are zooming in on love, friendship, and the simple pleasures of life, and as always, the fandom showed they can be taken in many different ways. I’ll discuss the quotes in turn, and as always, I wish I could talk longer about each fic, but in that case this post would never get finished. 

These are the quotes:

> 1\. “I don’t want sunbursts or marble halls, I just want you.”  
>  2\. “After all,” Anne had said to Marilla once, “I believe the nicest and sweetest days are not those on which anything very splendid or wonderful or exciting happens but just those that bring simple little pleasures, following one another softly, like pearls slipping off a string.”  
>  3\. “Kindred spirits alone do not change with the changing years.”

*

The sentiment of the first quote – that the speaker doesn’t care for fancy things, but just for the person she loves – gave rise to several lovely variations.

In FromALongLineofTVDetectives’ [“Marble Halls”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMMar2018/works/14091714), the sentiment of the quote is iterated by several people, and this beautifully shows the difference between them: the way Phryne and Jack act as compared to how Phryne’s parents did when they fell in love, and also how that affected young Prudence; the layers of time are woven together beautifully.

912luvjaxlean’s [“As An Ocean Animates A Wave”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006616) is a short, poetic and also slightly cryptic message from Phryne to Jack as they’re separated because of her travels, using this quote as well as alluding to them as kindred spirits. Whopooh’s [“Of wickedness and wanting"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937370) is a scene of the very intimate aftermath after their first time together, and Phryne uses the quote – together with another one from Anne Shirley – to talk about her love for him; more or less using the quotes to say more than she otherwise could. In DeVereWinterton’s [“Always”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013693), the quote takes a rather bodily turn, and encompasses how Jack wants Phryne and worships her body – all in a character study set right in the middle of making love to her.

Fire_Sign’s [“Sunbursts, Marble Halls, and Stubborn Asses”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981635) delightfully explores Phryne and Jack fighting, and the argument has to do with things like rumours and their differences in wealth. It’s a lovely way of using the ideas from the quote, and also in making the reader unsure of exactly how bad the fight is.

Finally, meldanya44’s [“Her Blue Castle”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMMar2018/works/14159706) allows for the sentiment to instead be between Rosie and Mac, and as a contrast to Rosie’s relationship to Sidney Fletcher, in a beautiful way. I’ll use meldanya44 as the shift over into the next quote too – Rosie as a L. M. Montgomery fan carries over into her second fic, [“The Sampler”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMMar2018/works/14160258), where she uses another of the quotes – the simple pleasures one. Here, Jack needs to free himself from Rosie’s influence after their divorce, and that influence is kind of embodied in a sampler with this quote on it. In this story, the quote is not used but rather thrown away and contradicted – “He had a case with Phryne Fisher and he wanted every rush and thrill that came with her”, Jack thinks, and that is such an interesting way of doing it.

*

The quote is about the days “that bring simple little pleasures” and it is perfect for domestic scenes of happiness in small, intimate moments, and this challenge gave us several lovely versions of that.

S_Winter_Fitzgerald’s [“And Rightly So”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976454) paints a lovely and sweet scene of an evening at home, where Phryne and Jack are just revelling in each other’s company, and in [“The Simple Pleasure of Eating Toast in Bed”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992114), Akraia uses that sentiment in a scene of Jack coming home late from work and talking to Phryne who’s about to go to bed. Phryne is a complete delight as she sniffs him ostentatiously to show he needs to take a shower. Fire_Sign’s [“A Weekend”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMMar2018/works/14034234) gives us short and succinct snippets of a lazy weekend of theirs, as a short break in their busy lives, and they thrive because they spend parts of it both together and separate.

adverbally uses, in the second chapter of [“Let’s Start the New Year Right”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321050/chapters/30488238), the quote for the day after New Year’s Eve (which was chapter 1), where she writes a completely delightful closeness and then love-making between them. Phryne is concentrating on “The simple pleasures of Jack’s love and the comfort of his body against hers”.

aurora_australis in [“Pirate Girls and Promises”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMMar2018/works/14143182) very cleverly at the same time gives us glimpses from a normal day and its simple pleasures and also overtly makes use of that element in the quote that is a pearl necklace. We follow little Annie Collins as she sneaks into Phryne’s bedroom and happen to break a necklace, and her desperate attempts to fix it and save herself, which makes us in the background to her anguish see all the others from our fictional world a few years after the show’s timeline – Mr B, Dot and Hugh, Phryne and Jack and more. It’s a true delight to see them, and to see them through their interactions with this little very sweet but also stubborn pirate girl.

*

The third quote, finally, about the kindred spirits, managed to inspire three fics. 912luvjaxlean’s [“I felt the”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133075) explores Phryne’s and Jack’s relationship as a friendship between kindred spirits, but not as lovers, which is an unusual and daring move, especially as Phryne is also the narrator of the story. In geenee27’s [“Debrief”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMMar2018/works/14147880), we get to follow Phryne and Mac being undercover at a nightclub one night when the police unexpectedly barges in. It’s a fun story, and in the end I think we can say that for Phryne, the kindred spirits are both Mac and Jack.

Finally, the quote gave us a wonderful and very poignant story about Phryne’s and Mac’s ongoing and long friendship, Fire_Sign’s [your text](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMMMar2018/works/13837839)“With The Changing Years”. It’s a wonderful journey, envisioning them from how they meet in childhood, through the time in Europe, to what we see in the show and beyond – and there is a constant theme of Phryne being daring and brave, and Mac being brave but also ready to patch Phryne up. No matter the years, their friendship stays true, strong, and always interesting, and they always have each others’ backs. This fic also means Fire_Sign managed to write for all the three quotes – a Canadian hat trick for L. M. Montgomery – bravo!

Last – but not least! – Sarahtoo’s [“Up To Chance”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418712/chapters/30748503) continued with a third chapter for the March quote. This is an incredible fic as she has decided to write one chapter per monthly quote without knowing them beforehand. This chapter delves deep into the case, Phryne seeking out people and being a brilliant detective, trying to suss out their profiles and possible motives. Apart from quoting Anne Shirley’s “sunbursts and marble halls”, Phryne also quotes Jack some Shakespeare on the phone, and above all she manages to arrange that he will join her, which means that from chapter 4, they won’t just be on the phone anymore – something to look forward to!

*

That was all for March! April’s quote theme is [”Journeys”](https://missfisherchallenges.tumblr.com/post/172475861325/mfmm-year-of-quotes-april-challenge), and I’m looking forward to see what that brings out!


End file.
